Donatello's Darling
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Donatello loves his daughter despite everything about her but the circumstances surrounding her entry into the world are enough to make him lie for her own protection, even if it hurts him. Donatello/Splinter. Rated M for certain materials.


Disclaimer: Only the baby is mine.

REMINDER: This is a crack fic, despite the well-writtenness of it(that's years of experience), created purely from the ramblings and minds of two high school students. Also, the proulog is the whole reason the story will be rated M.

XxXxXxXxX

Proulog-Long Story Short...

XxXxXxXxX

Leo should have figured something was wrong three months ago when he, Mikey, and Raph came back from patrol to find a putrid stench in the lair.

A stench they would later learn from the most unlikely of sorts was the stench of shame, sweat, and pride being taken away.

The strange sensation that all was not as it should be started a month later when it seemed Splinter was holding up in his room. They didn't know why but occasionally Don would sneak past the others with various things ranging from medication to food to water.

And then something strange happened.

"_**DONATELLO!**_"

Leo watched as Don disappeared in a cloud of dust to their father's room. A few moments later he was screaming as well.

"_Leo, come quick! I need your help!_"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, running in to the room. He gaped at the aight before him.

Splinter lay on his side, curled around a distended stomach, moaning in pain. His breathing was labored as Leo knelt next to his brother, who had his hand pressed against a damp rag on Splinter's forehead.

"Get it _out_!" the Sensei suddenly screamed in such a way Leo would never believe it was him. "Please, Donatello!" He looked at Leo. "Leonardo, quick! Give your brother one of your katanas so he can cut this thing out of me!"

"What?" Leo inquired.

"Long story short, I got Splinter pregnant," Don answered quickly.

Silence

"Come again?" Leo said, eye ridges raised in disbelief.

"I don't know how it happened, Leo," Donatello said, "but somehow I got Splinter pregnant." Splinter, speaking of which, screamed again. "And now, the baby's coming."

Leo had no choice but to hand over a katana at that point.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"A stapler," Don asked, making their Sensei bite down on a rag as a determined glint entered his eye.

Leo dashed out, not wanting to see what he knew was about to happen.

"Leo, what the shell was that?" Raph asked a few minutes later when, just as Leo found the stapler, another scream erupted through the lair.

"Long story short, Don got Splinter pregnant," Leo said.

"Come again?!" Raph shouted as Leo rushed back to his father and brother, Raph following. When they arrived, the sight before them stopped them both in their tracks and caused this to tumble out of Raph's mouth: "Mary mother of God."

Leo's katana lay blood-soaked to the side. Splinter, at least what could be seen since the purple turtle was in the way, lay flat on his back with his robe opened. His abdomen had a thick horizontal slice on it, explaining the katana's damage, and his fur was caked with blood. His breathing, barely audible over Don's mutterings of, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...", was thoroughly labored.

"What... what happened?" Raph inquired.

"Donatello...?" Leo added.

A tiny cry, followed by Don sighing with relief, made the presence of a new life known.

"It..." the brainiac turtle began, "it... it's a girl."

"A... girl?" Splinter whispered. Though Leo and Raph couldn't see him, they both knew he was smiling, albeit his eyes being wide with shock. "Shizuko..."

"Guys." The other two turtles looked at their brother. "Go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Doing as told, they left.

"Am I the only one who finds this weird and disturbing?" Raph asked.

"Find what weird and disturbing?" a voice asked. The two looked at the elevator to see Mikey standing there with pizzas.

"Mikey, put the pizzas down and sit," Leo said. The orange turtle did as told. "Michelangelo, this is... very hard to explain-"

"Long story short, Don got Splinter pregnant," Raph said.

"Gee, thanks, Raph, I couldn't have told him."

"Wait," Mikey said, gaping. "_Our_ Don and _our_ Splinter?"

"Yes," Raph said.

A door opened and out walked Donatello.

"Donny, tell me they're not serious! Tell me our Sensei did _not_ just have your baby!" Don grimaced.

"I'm afraid it's true, Michelangelo," he said. "I didn't believe it at first either. I thought this only happened in fanfiction."

"But you're not eighteen!"

"Age is just a number."

"Yeah," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "And jail is just a room."

"This sounds more like something we should be saying to Splinter," Raph said. "Speaking of which, how's he holding up?"

"He's fine," Don said. "Resting."

"How did this happen?" Mikey asked. "How did Splinter even find out?"

"I don't know how it happened, Mikey, but Splinter explained to me that one day he was meditating and suddenly felt something weird. He used tai chi to check it out and found the baby." Don sighed, thinking of the little girl in his father's room that society, as well as his brothers, was sure to find a definite abomination. "Poor girl. She'll have a hard life, I can already tell that."

"Why are you talking like you intend to keep it, Don?" Raph inquired, furious.

"Raph-" Leo started.

"Why take pity on it when you know the pain it will be going through?!"

"Because," a voice suddenly came, "Donatello and I intend to try the best we can to not make her more miserable than she already will be."

Raph, Leo, and Mikey turned towards Splinter's door. Sure enough, there stood the rat, one hand keeping his robe closed and the other carrying something wrapped up that shifted every few moments

"Splinter, I thought you were resting," Don said, approaching.

"I was unable to," Splinter said, handing the purple turtle the blanket-wrapped thing. "I was too worried about how Michelangelo and Raphael would react."

"Awww," Mikey said, peering over Don's arms to the little creature snoozing in them. "She's cute."

"Ironically, you were one of the ones who reacted the worst," Don said. "But at least you're warming up better than Raph and Leo."

"I'm coming around," Leo said. The four looked at Raph.

"Raphael," Splinter said, tired eyes giving the red turtle a warning look.

"If Mikey and Leo can deal with it," Raph finally groaned, "I can deal with it." Don nodded.

"So what's her name?" Mikey asked. "Can I name her?"

"Sorry, Mike," Don said. "Splinter and I made an agreement a few weeks ago that he would name it if it were a girl and I would if it were a boy. Her name is Shizuko."


End file.
